


[Podfic] If Metal Had A Choice

by Crazyphangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyphangirl/pseuds/Crazyphangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock has his heart in the throat when he says Take my hand, and the metal of their handcuffs shines proud and thankful, because that’s the instant, that’s the second, that’s the reason why if metal had a choice, its choice would be now and here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] If Metal Had A Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarmydoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarmydoctor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If Metal Had a Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/350073) by [anarmydoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarmydoctor/pseuds/anarmydoctor). 



Podfic of Anarmydoctor's amazing If Metal Had A Choice

Time: 18:12 minutes

Listen Here: http://www.mediafire.com/listen/afhqt2yshg3ck2c/If_Metal_Had_A_Choice.mp3

**Author's Note:**

> It was reading Anarmydoctor's fantastic works, that made me finally take a stab at Podficcing, so here it goes. Thank you for your wonderful words and I do hope I give them just a bit of the justice they deserve.


End file.
